


I Hate you... I Love you...

by Clexa_starbucks_lover



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, Ranja - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, linctavia - Fandom, the100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bellarke, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Linctavia - Freeform, Multi, Ranja, Slow Burn, Smut, Starbucks, hate/love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_starbucks_lover/pseuds/Clexa_starbucks_lover
Summary: Hey guys so this is the First Time for me to write a fanfic. My First language is not english so dont judge me pleaseSo tell me if you like the story and want to read it.Thank you :)





	1. Chapter 1

Riiiiiiing riiiiiiing riiiiiing

Clarke grunts and tried to find her phone with closed eyes. "What??" She said annoyed. "Woow, you really gonna treat me like this?" Clarke smiled and opened her eyes. "I love you O." "Hey what about me?" She heard someone yell in the background." "I love you too Raven." She said and laugh. She stood up and put her phone on speaker. "So, Clarkey listen, I have good news. Do you remember the guy I met last week? The cute one with the muscles and cute smile and omg his eyes are so brown and his..." "okay stop O! Too much informations!" Raven said. "Right, I'm sorry. So his sister need an painting and I told him about you and your work. She will be at your Gallery today!" Octavia said happily. "You did what?? O, today I have a date with Finn. It's our anniversary. " Clarke said. She heard a sigh from both of them.

Diiiiiiiing

Clarke was confused and opened the door. "Clarkey" Octavia yelled and hugged Clarke. "Tell me O, why did you do that? You know how Finn can be." Clarke said and made coffee. "Urgh Clarke why are you still with him? He is a douche and you know that." Raven said annoyed. "No he is not. Listen, he is really sweet and he treats me good." Clarke said. Raven and Octavia looked at each other and before Octavia could do something Raven said, "He treats you good? Yeah that's why he is cheating on you." Clarke stood up and looked at Raven. "Stop it Rae! He did it once and yes I got mad and he apologized and he gave me time to think about everything." Raven stood up and Octavia didn't knew what to do. "He gave you time to think? Do you hear yourself Clarke? He cheated! He should be the one to think about everything and not you!" Raven shouted. "She is right Clarke. You are so different with him. Listen I know that you love him but don't you think it's time to think about your happiness and what you want?" Octavia said calmly. "Just leave me alone please." She said and went upstairs. When she heard the door closed and Raven and Octavia left, she called Finn.

Riiiing riiiiing riiiing

"Hello?" It was a female Voice.  
"Where is Finn?" Clarke said angry.  
"He is sleeping. Who are you?" The girl said but Clarke didn't respond she hang up.

She started to cry and didn't knew what to do. Raven is right and she knows that but no one knows the true story. If she leaves she will lose her Gallery. Her family and friend's would help her if they know the truth but she is scared. She don't want that they lose their job because of her. She thought for a minute then texted Octavia.

Hey O, I'm sorry for being like a kid but I have my reasons.. Tell Lincoln's sister I'll be in 2 hours in the Gallery. - Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War so you think about Lexa and Clarke? Do you think Clarke should tell Finn that she called him?


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke was at the Gallery waiting for Lincoln's sister. Half an hour later and she was still waiting. She got annoyed and called Octavia.

"Hey Clarkey what's up?"

"I'm so mad! I'm waiting for an half an hour now and she is still not here! Does she knows that I'm here waiting?"

"Just chill she'll be there in any minute."

Before she could answer she heard the door open. "Hey are you Claire?" Clarke looked at her. She wore black pants, white shirt and a lether jacket. Clarke got mad and replied. "It's Clarke." "I'm sorry. I'm Lexa, Lincoln's sister." She said and smiled. "Yeah I know. I've been waiting for an half an hour now and I don't have a lot of time." Clarke said. Lexa just smirked and looked at her. "So, what kind of painting do you want?" Clarke asked. "I'm not so sure. Something green or blue?" Clarke looked confused. "What?" Lexa laughed and leaned against the wall. "I don't really now. You are the artist here. Any ideas?" She said with a smirk. "But I still need some informations. If you want any painting it's not a problem but Lincoln said you want a special one." Clarke said and looked at her watch. "You need to be somewhere?" Lexa asked confused. "Actually yes. I have a date with my fiance and I need to get ready." Clarke said. "I'm sorry for keep you waiting. Look, I like flowers, trees, forest. Is that enough inspiration?" Clarke laughed and looked at her. "I think. I will make some sketches and we will see okay?" Lexa just looked at her and smiled. "I like your smile. You should smile more often suits you better. Even though your grumpy cat look is cute too." Clarke just smiled. They exchanged numbers in case Lexa got more ideas and then Clarke drove home to get ready. On her way home she was wondering if Lexa was flirting with her or not.  
At home she did her makeup when she got a message.

Lexa (03:15pm):  
Hey grumpy cat. Thank you for your time today. Can't wait to see the sketches. Can we meet next week? Got more ideas.

Clarke (03:17pm):  
No problem. Why don't you text me your ideas?

Lexa (03:20pm):  
Because I want to see your grumpy face :p

Clarke smiled but didn't replied. Half an hour later she was waiting for Finn. She didn't knew why she didn't told Finn that she called. She have to try to forget it and be happy with him somehow. She got a message from Finn.

Babe (04:15pm):  
Sorry babe can't make it. I'm at work. Talk later xo

She didn't replied. She called Raven and Octavia.  
"He didn't made it did he?" Raven said. Clarke didn't answer she started to cry. "We'll be there in 5 minutes."

Clarke lied down and cried until she fall asleep. When she woke up she saw Raven and Octavia lying next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is Raven right? Or do you understand Clarke more? Let me know


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is an asshole and yaay clexa
> 
> And sorry about any mistakes
> 
> Btw do you guys want a Lexa perspective or just Clarkes? Let me know :)

Clarke woke up when she heard people arguing. She went to her living room and saw Finn with Raven and Octavia. He wore his old ripped jeans and a black hoodie. He had bruises on his collarbone and he tried to hide it with his shirt. "Hey babe I missed you." Finn said and wanted to hug her but Octavia didn't let him. "Don't you dare." She said angry. Finn looked at Clarke and there she knows if she let her friends treat him that way it will have consequences. "O, please stay away." Clarke said. "Please don't tell me you will forgive him." Octavia said. "He was at work O. I can't get mad about that." "Clarke are you fucking serious? Don't you see all the bruises?" Raven asked angry. Clarke couldn't look them in the eyes. "Do what you want Clarke." Raven said and left and Octavia followed right behind. Finn smirked and hugged Clarke. "You need real friends babe." He said and kissed her. 

When Clarke woke up she was naked lying next to him. She started to cry again. Is it really worse it? Maybe she should leave him and risk it to loose her career and gallery. Somehow between her sobs she fall asleep again.

The next morning she was alone in bed. She was used to it to wake up alone without Finn next to her. She looked at her phone and saw a new message. She instantly opened it hoping it's Raven or Octavia. 

Lexa (09:30am):  
Good morning grumpy cat. I just wanted to let you know that I got more ideas and if we can meet later?

Clarke thought for a minute if she should go or not. She wasn't feeling so well but to talk about painting could help a little.

Clarke (09:35am):  
Good morning Lexa. I have time today. Where do you want to meet?

Lexa (09:37am):  
I send you the address now. 

Clarke got up to wash her hair and somehow she didn't felt so sad anymore. Something about Lexa was different but she didn't knew what exactly. 

2 hours later she was on her way to meet Lexa. She decided to wear a dress and put her sunglasses on cause everyone could see how little sleep she got. When she arrived she saw Lexa waiting for her. She looks good with her flannel shirt. When Lexa saw her she smiled. "Hey Clarke, thank you for your time." Clarke sat down and smiled. "You really said my name." Lexa laughed and Clarke liked the sound. "If you want I can go back to grumpy cat." She said with a smirk. Clarke laughed and before she could answer the waitress came. "I'm Stacy your waitress today. What can I get you?" She said with a smile. "Coffee please." Said Lexa and Clarke at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.  
While they drank they talked about everything.  
"So Clarke.. I mean grumpy cat. Tell me about your fiance. How did you met and how was your date yesterday?" Lexa asked and smiled. "We met 3 years ago. We went to school together and we had the same friends and that's how we met. And our date yesterday.. He didn't made it because of work but it's okay." Clarke said and tried to smile. Lexa knew it's not a good topic so she didn't asked anymore. They sat for hours together and talked about the painting. At the end Clarke decided to paint a Forrest and Lexa loved the idea.  
On the way out Clarke realized that Lexa is looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" They stood next to Clarkes car and Lexa smiled. "I like to look at beautiful things." She said with a smirk. "Are you flirting with me? You do know I have a fiance right?" Clarke asked and couldn't help but smile. "I'm just being honest with you and yeah I know but if I can make you smile I will say it more often." Lexa said and smiled.  
"Babe?" Clarke turned around and saw Finn. "Finn..hey what are you doing here?" Clarke asked and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I can ask you the same thing." Finn said and looked at Lexa. "This is Lexa she is Lincoln's sister. She needs a painting and we talked about it." Finn laughed. "Sister? I thought you have a dick shouldn't you be his brother or something else?" Clarke just looked confused and Lexa gritted her teeth. "What do you mean?" Clarke asked. "Still jealous cause I slept with your ex? I just gave her what you couldn't." Lexa said and smiled. She looked at Clarke and then back to Finn. "I'm so over it. I'm engaged and my girl is way hotter then my ex." Finn said and touched Clarkes butt. He kissed her passionately and Clarke felt uncomfortable. When he stopped Clarke looked at Lexa and she looked angry. "I'm gonna leave. Talk to you later Clarke." Lexa said and gave her a kiss on the cheek just to annoy Finn. Lexa left and couldn't help but smile cause she made Clarke blush with a kiss on the cheek and Finn saw it too.  
"What the hell was that Finn?" Clarke asked and pushed him away. "I don't want you to see her again." He said angry. "Are you fucking serious? This is my job Finn!" She yelled. "Oh yeah? It's your job to let some freaks kiss you?"  "It's not like that Finn and you know that!" "I won't repeat myself Clarke! Let's go." "My  car is here." Clarke said annoyed. "I pick it up later. Come on." She left with him and in the car she felt her phone vibrate. 

Lexa (15:10pm):  
Can we Talk? It's really important. Tomorrow at 2pm your gallery?

Clarke looked at Finn but he didn't notice. 

Clarke (15:12pm):  
Okay. I'm sorry about earlier.

Lexa (15:14pm):  
Don't be. 

"Who are you talking to?" Finn asked without taking his eyes from the road. "Raven. She asked if we can see each other tomorrow." Clarke lied and put her phone away. She looked out the window and wondered what Lexa wants to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! Hope you like it  
> I try to post as often as possible :)

It was almost 2pm and Clarke was at her gallery, painting and she was listening to her favorite song 'Shakira - Chantaje'. She was so concentrated that she didn't heard the door open. "Hm I like the view." Clarke startled and looked at the door. Lexa was leaning against the door and smiled. "Gosh Lexa you scared me!" Clarke said and turned the music off. "I'm sorry grumpy cat I was just enjoying the view." Lexa said and winked at her. Clarke rised her eyebrows and smiled "excuse me? Stop flirting with me." "Flirting? I don't know what you mean I was talking about your painting." Clarke laughed and Lexa smiled at her. They both just looked at each other. "I'm really sorry about Finn. He is  really possessive." Clarke said and looked at Lexa. "Hey like I said yesterday, don't be sorry. I know what you're doing." Lexa said and looked Clarke deep in the eyes. "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." "Clarke I know Finn since I was a little kid. His ex girlfriend told me everything. And the way you were acting yesterday proofs that he is doing the same thing to you." "I don't know what you're talking about Lexa. He is my fiance and I love him and I know that he loves me. He is not perfect I know but who is?" Clarke defended him. "I'm sorry Clarke I don't want to get involved in your relationship but I saw what his behavior did to his ex and won't let him do the same thing to you. Let me guess, if you don't do that what he wants, he will destroy your career and you're scared that he will not just destroy you but your friends as well. That's the exact same thing he did to Lindsey." Clarke didn't respond she just looked away. "Hey, look at me." Lexa said and took a step forward, she touched her arm and Clarke looked at her with tears in her eyes. "No, stop. Please don't do that." Her voice cracked. "I'm sorry." Lexa whispered. She got closer and hugged Clarke. Why does this feels so good? Clarke thought before she pushed Lexa away. "Why are you doing this? Just leave me alone." Clarke said and wiped her tears away. "I'm doing this because I like you and Finn is an asshole." Now Clarke got mad. "You like me? You don't even know me Lexa! Are you just doing this because you want to upset Finn?" "I don't need to know you that long to know that you deserve someone better. But okay I won't help you." Lexa said. "Can you please go now?" Clarke whispered. Lexa didn't replied she turned around and walked to the door. "I heard from Lincoln that you had a fight with Raven and Octavia. Finn isn't worth it to lose you're best friends." Then she got out, not waiting for an answer.  
Clarke started to cry again. She was so sick of all that crying. 

After she calmed down she thought about Lexa and what she said about her friends.

Best_Bitches (16:10pm):  
C: Can we talk...  
R: sure.  
C: O?  
O: Okay.  
C: I'm really sorry. I shouldn't defend him when I know that you guys are right. It's just really complicated and I don't know how to explain everything but I need my best friends. I miss you..  
R: We just want to help Clarkey  
C: I know. And I'm really thankful for your help.  
R: I missed you too princess.  
C: I love you Rae. O? Can you forgive me?  
O: Maybe. Under one condition.  
C: I will do everything!  
O: What's going on between you and Lincoln's sister? ;)  
C: Omg nothing!  
R: Wait did I miss something?  
O: Apparently our little princess here made Lincoln's sister go crazy. He said, She couldn't stop talking about her and her exact words were 'her eyes are so blue and so beautiful.'  
R: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Uuuuhhh Clarkey ;)  
C: Guys stop that's so not true! I don't believe you O!  
O: ;)  
C: I won't answer anymore. I hate you guys!"  
R: You love us ;)

Clarke laughed and put her phone away. After a while she thought about Lexa and what Octavia said. Does Lexa really like her? She flirts a lot but she thought it was just for fun. Why does it felt so good when she hugged her. What about Finn? She is so sick of him and the way he is treating her. Should she be honest with her friends? She took her phone and send a message.

Clarke (17:05pm):  
I can't do this anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do you think?  
> Who is she texting? Lexa? Finn? Or her friends?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys :)  
> I try to upload another chapter later

Clarke (17:05pm):  
I can't do this anymore...

She was waiting for a reply but nothing came. She stood up and packed her stuff together and when she closed the door, she felt someone hold her from behind. She could smell his disgusting perfume mixed with alcohol.   
"Hey babe, I missed you." She heard Finn say. She free herself from his grip and pushed him away. "Don't touch me Finn!" Finn raised his eyebrows. "What was that messaged you send me?" Clarke gulped and didn't knew how to start, she was scared. "I asked you something Clarke." "I can't do this with you anymore. I don't want to marry you. I deserve someone better." She finally said and throw the ring to the ground. Finn picked the ring up and Clarke could see that he got mad. "You don't know what you're saying. Don't do something you will regret later." Somehow Clarke wasn't scared anymore she just laughed. "The only thing I regret was loving you. I knew that you were cheating the whole time but I stayed. It's over Finn." He pushed Clarke against the door from her gallery and she got scared, cause she didn't knew what he is capable of. "How dare you to talk like that with me? Who do you think you are?" Finn shouted at her and then touched her face. "You are mine Clarke. Without me not only you but everyone you love will lose everything." Finn threatened. "Please let me go Finn, you're hurting me." Clarke pleaded. The next thing Clarke saw was how someone dragged Finn away from her. "Lexa?" Clarke said and looked at her. Lexa stood now in front of Clarke and was looking at Finn. "Don't you ever touch her or any women like that again!" Lexa growls. Finn laughed and stood up. "What a surprise. Lexa is here. Don't worry you can have her when I'm done." Finn said and winked at Clarke. Lexa hit him so hard in the face that he fell again and start to bleed. "You fucking bitch! I will destroy you! And Clarke say goodbye to your gallery." Finn said and held his nose. "No one needs you Finn! And I won't repeat myself again. If I ever see you near Clarke again you will have a problem with me, and when I'm done with you, no one will know if you're a girl or boy." Lexa threatened him. "This will have consequences for you." He said and left.

Lexa turned around and looked at Clarke. "Hey are you okay?" She asked and touched her arm gently. Clarke just nodded and it took Lexa by surprise when Clarke hugged her. Lexa held her closer and let her cry.  
She calmed down and looked at Lexa. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." Clarke said. Lexa laughed and wiped Clarkes tear away. "It's okay grumpy cat." Clarke laughed and hugged her again. "Thank you for being there for me and I'm sorry about earlier. You were right about him." She whispered. "Sshh it's okay. Come on let's go." She said and smiled at her.

Lexa lead her to her car and as Clarke saw it she gasped. Her car was an black Audi r8. "This is your car?" Lexa laughed and opened the door for her.   
"How did you know that I was still at the gallery?" Clarke asked. "I didn't knew. I was hoping you were there. I wanted to apologize." Lexa said and Clarke could see how nervous she was. "I am the one who needs to apologize." "Lets just forget it okay? And I promise I won't let Finn near you again." Clarke smiled and looked at Lexa. "Thank you. My hero." She said jokingly. "Anything for my grumpy cat." Lexa said and laughed. 

After a couple of minutes Lexa realized that Clarke was thinking about something.  
"I can hear you think." She said without taking her eyes from the road. "I was just wondering. Can I ask you something?" Clarke asked with a blush. "Sure." Clarke bit her lip and then finally asked. "What did Finn meant with you not being Lincoln's sister but his brother and ehm..you having a dick.." Clarke blushed so much she couldn't look at Lexa. She didn't respond so Clarke looked at her and she could see how uncomfortable Lexa looked. "I don't want to talk about it. Maybe some other time." Lexa said and Clarke just nodded.   
"Where are we going?" Clarke asked finally. "To Lincoln. Octavia is there and I thought you need your friends." Lexa said and smiled. "Will you stay too?" "Do you want me to stay?" Lexa asked. Clarke hesitated and then said. "Maybe."  
"Then I will stay but first coffee." Clarke smiled and looked at her. Lexa never saw something so adorable as Clarke. She was smiling like a little kid who gets candy. Lexa didn't knew what will happen but she wanted to make Clarke smile even if that means to buy coffee everyday.   
"Where are you with your thoughts?" Clarke asked. First Lexa wanted to lie but she didn't. "I just thought that you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen." "Thank you." She said with a blush.  
Clarke checked her phone and saw a new message.

Babe (19:03pm):  
You will regret it princess. Leaving me for a freak with an r8? 

Clarke got scared. She looked behind cause she thought he is following but she couldn't see him anywhere. She got another message. 

Finn (19:05pm):  
Looking for me? ;)

Now Clarke got scared and turnt her phone off. She didn't told it Lexa cause she didn't want to stress her more then she already did.  
She leaned back and enjoyed the music and the drive with Lexa and tried to forget Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hero Lexa and stalker Finn?   
> Tell me your opinion. 
> 
> If you want something special in the story just write a comment and I will add it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just fluff  
> Next chapter we will get everyone together like anja, bellamy, jasper and monty

When they arrived, Lexa opened the door and the first thing she saw was, Octavia and Lincoln making out. "Disgusting!" Lexa said and closed her eyes. "You enjoyed it." Octavia said and winked. "Yeah it's such a turn on to see my brother making out." Lexa said sarcastically. "Clarke? What are you doing here?" Octavia asked and walked to her. "Is everything okay?" She could see that Clarke had cried. "Hey Linc, lets get some beer." Lexa said. Lincoln knew that Octavia and Clarke needed time alone. "Hey babe we'll be back soon." Lincoln said and kissed Octavia. "Do you need something Clarke?" Lexa asked. "No, thank you Lexa." She said and looked at her. Lexa smiled and then they left. 

"Clarkey what's wrong?" Octavia asked again. She sat down on the couch and pulled Clarke with her. "I broke up with Finn and he got a little violent. Thank God Lexa was there and she helped me but I'm scared O. He texted me this but I didn't told it Lexa." Clarke opened her messages and showed it Octavia.  
"What a freak! Is he stalking you now?" Octavia asked and gave her the phone back. "I don't know but I'm really scared." She started to cry and Octavia hold her in her arms.  
"Hey Clarkey don't be scared okay? He won't touch you. I promise. You will stay with me and Raven today." Octavia said and kissed her on the cheek. "No, you wanted to stay with Lincoln today, I'm not ruining your date." Clarke said. "Don't need to discuss with me princess." At the nickname that Finn gave her she flinched. "Please don't call me that." Clarke whispered. "I'm sorry, I won't."  
Half an hour later when Clarke and Octavia were watching something on netflix, Lexa and Lincoln came back. "We are back." Lincoln said happily. He put the bags with the beer and popcorn on the kitchen counter and called Octavia for help. Lexa sat down next to Clarke and smiled at her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yes. Thank you Lexa. For everything." Clarke said and looked deep in her eyes. Lexa couldn't respond. Her blue eyes hypnotize her. She looked at her lips for a second and then back to her eyes. She wants to kiss her so badly. Somehow she collect herself and smiled. "I will always be there for you, Clarke." Lexa said in a whisper without taking her eyes of her. They were just staring at each other and Clarke wanted to paint Lexa, her face is so beautiful. 

"Are we interrupting something?" Octavia asked with a giggle. Clarke blushed and Lexa smirked. "No, we were just talking." Clarke said and moved a little so there would be space between her and Lexa.

They watched some movies together and Clarke fell asleep. "We should wake her." Lincoln said. "No, let her sleep. I will take her in my room and I will sleep on the couch." Lexa said. She carried Clarke to her room and lay her down. Lexa stroke her cheek and whispered, "I will take care of you grumpy cat. Why can't I stop thinking about you?" She kissed her forehead and left the room. What she didn't knew was, that Clarke was awake. Even though so much happened today, somehow she smiled and that just because of Lexa. 

The next morning Clarke went to the living room and saw Lexa still sleeping on the couch.  
She looked so peaceful. She went back to Lexas room and brought her sketch book from her bag. She went to the living room again and started to draw Lexa.  
She was almost finished when Lexa flinched and woke up scared. Clarke sat down immediately next to her and put her hand on Lexas leg. "Everything is okay. It was just a dream." Clarke said.  
"What are you doing here?" Lexa asked after she calmed down. "I was just.." Lexa stood up and looked at her drawing. "You draw me?" Clarke blushed and just nodded. Lexa smiled and before she could say anything she heard moans. "Do you hear that?" She asked. "Do you want to eat something? I will pay, just please lets leave." Clarke said after she realized what Lexa meant. 

They went to an coffee shop and ate breakfast together.  
"Thank you for taking me to your bed yesterday but you didn't need to sleep on the couch." Clarke said and took a bite from her omelette. "No problem I..." Then she realized something.  
"How did you knew that I took you to bed?" Lexa asked confused. Clarke blushed. Shit I shouldn't have said that, she thought.  
"I don't know.. I guessed?" Now Lexa blushed. "You were awake, don't you." Clarke nodded and Lexa blushed more. "Well that's embarrassing." Now Clarke smirked. "I think it was adorable." Lexa looked up and smiled. "Don't think too much of yourself grumpy cat." Lexa said and smiled. They laughed and enjoyed their breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a Lexa in my life too.
> 
> What's your opinion about this chapter? Let me know :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this Chapter

A week later Clarke met with all her friends. She was beyond excited to see them again. 

"Claaaarke! Can I wear that?" Raven yelled from downstairs. "You have to come upstairs Rae, I need to get ready too." She heard Raven ran upstars. "Okay, look at me. Am I hot?" She wore tight jeans with boots and a shirt with a view that shows too much cleavage. "Damn you're hot. For who are you dressing like that?" Clarke asked and winked. "For Anja." Clarke stopped and looked at her "wait Anja will be there too?" "Yeah Why? Lincoln will be there too." "Clarke wear something hot commander hearteyes is coming too." Octavia said and winked. "Commander hearteyes?" Clarke asked confused. "Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about. You know that Lexa is looking at you with hearteyes, like this emoji." Octavia said and showed her the emoji on her phone. "She doesn't look at me like that! Also why commander?" Raven smirked. "Because she was your hero. She saved you. She kicked Finns ass. She is a commander." "She's turning you on am I right?" Octavia asked and winked. "I'm not gonna answer that!" Clarke said and finished her make up.

Later they were all by Jasper.  
"Heyyy guys! I have something for you." Jasper said and gave them moonshine. "Wooow what's in there? It's really strong." Clarke said. "It's a secret." Jasper said and winked.  
They sat together and Clarke drank too much. "Hey Clarke who is that hot chick with Lincoln?" Jasper asked without taking his eyes from Lexa. "She is his sister and don't look at her like that!" She said and hit Jasper. "Outch! Don't worry you can have her." Now Clarke blushed. "I don't want her!" "You don't want who?" It was Lexa, she was smirking. "Nothing! Right Jasper?" She turned around but Jasper was gone. "How are you?" Clarke asked to change the subject. "I'm pretty good and how is my grumpy cat?" Clarke loved it when Lexa called her 'my'. "I'm good." She said with a smile.  
Hours went by and everyone loved Lexa. Clarke and Lexa talked for hours. "I think someone should kill Finn." Anja said. This got Clarkes attention. "I will help you!" Raven said. "Guys stop that." Monty said and looked at Clarke. "No, Anja is right. I would totally help too!" Jasper said. "Me too." Lexa said. "Clarke? I would kill him too." Clarke turned around and saw Bellamy. "Oh my god Bellamy." She ran to him and hugged him. He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you so much!" Clarke said. He smiled. "I missed you too." Clarke smiled and hugged him again. "Since when are you back?" She asked and lead him to the kitchen and gave him a drink. "Thank you. I came last week back but I told O not to say anything. I wanted to surprise you. I heard what Finn did and I'm sorry. I wish I could be there for you." He said sincerely. "It's okay Bell. I didn't heard anything from him since last week. I hope I will never see him again." They talked and completely forgot the time. "Hey can I get my brother back?" Octavia said jokingly. "No, he's all mine." Clarke said and hugged him. He smiled and put his arm around her. "If you two have kids I will tell them how annoyed you two are." Octavia said jokingly. Lexa saw it and it broke her heart.  
"Uhm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you. I'm gonna leave now." She said and left. "Go after her!" Octavia said. "Did I miss something?" Bellamy asked. Clarke went after her and Octavia explained Bellamy everything.

"Lexa wait!" Clarke called. She turned around and something about her gaze was different. "Why do you want to go?" Clarke asked. "It's late and I have to work tomorrow." She said. Lexa was so different she didn't smiled and her typical smirk was gone too. "Is everything okay?" "Yes, everything is fine. I have to go now. Talk to you later Clarke." Now Clarke was confused. Lexa always called her grumpy cat. Clarke went back and explained it to Octavia and Lincoln. "She will calm down." Lincoln said.  
Later that day she went to bed and she was sad cause Lexa left 3 hours ago and she didn't messaged her once. 

Clarke (03:04am):  
Wish you could stayed longer.

She waited but nothing came.  
Almost asleep she heard her phone vibrate. 

Lexa (04:30am):  
Sory I needrer to leavbe 

Clarke (04:32am):  
Lex? Are you drunk?

She waited but nothing came. She got worried and called her.

"Heyyyy Claaaarke." She said. There was loud music in the background.  
"Lex? Where are you?" Clarke asked worried.  
"Parrtyy. I need to go now."  
"No wait Lexa. Where are you I'm gonna pick you up."  
"Don't worry I will take care of her." Said a girl.  
"Who is that? Hello?" 

"Fuck!" Clarke said angry. She couldn't sleep the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no it was a big misunderstanding 
> 
> Do you think Clarke can explain it?
> 
> Btw be excited for the next chapter. Something big will happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short chapter :)  
> I don't know if I can upload a new chapter tomorrow but I will try!

The next day Clarke was with Octavia and Raven at Starbucks. "Did you call Lexa?" Raven asked. "Yes, but she didn't answered. Are you sure she heard us?" Clarke asked Octavia. "I'm pretty sure she heard you." "Excuse me? Are you Clarke?" A blonde girl asked. "Yes, why?" "Can I sit?" She asked and pointed at the empty seat next to her. Clarke nodded and looked at Raven and Octavia. "I'm Lindsey. I'm Finns ex girlfriend." "Okay?" Clarke said confused. "I heard what he did to you and I'm glad that you left him. He treated me so bad and he destroyed me." She said and cried. "Hey it's okay don't cry. He didn't deserved you." Clarke said. "Yes I know. Thank you. When Lexa told me about you and Finn every memory came back. Be careful he is dangerous." She said and looked at Clarke. "I will thank you." She smiled and left. "Okay, that was weird." Octavia said. "I hope I will never see him again." Clarke said.  
They drank coffee and talked then Clarke got a message.

Lexa (11:20am):  
Can we talk?

Clarke (11:21am):  
Sure. When?

Lexa (11:25am):  
Now. At my place. Lincoln is not home. 

"Hey guys I'm gonna leave now. Lexa wants to talk." Clarke said and stood up. "Okay, see you later Clarkey. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Raven said. "I don't even want to know what that is." She said with a laugh and left. 

Clarke (11:30am):  
I'm on my way. 

Finally there she got a little nervous, then she knocked.

The door opened and Clarke stopped to breathe. Lexa was so beautiful. Her hair was in a messy bun, she wore a white top, a flannel shirt and ripped jeans.  
"Hey." Clarke said. "Good morning Clarke." There was it again. Why did Lexa stop to call her grumpy cat. "Come in." Lexa said and moved so Clarke could step in. "Do you want to drink something?" Lexa asked without looking at Clarke. "Why don't you look at me?" Clarke asked. "I'm sorry." Lexa said, still not looking at her. Clarke got closer to her and hold her face. "Look at me Lexa." She whispered. Lexa finally looked at her and it broke Clarkes heart. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Hey Lex what's wrong?" "I.." Her voice cracked and she looked away. "Try to breathe Lex, calm down and tell me what happened." "I'm sorry about yesterday. I..gosh that's so hard.. I did something yesterday. It was bad really really bad.. I don't know how to say it and I don't want to lose you." Lexa said. Clarke held her hand and lead her to the couch and they sat down. "You will not lose me, Lex. You don't have to say it now if you don't want to. Take your time." Clarke said. Lexa just nodded and cried again. "Come here." Clarke said and hugged her. They stayed like that for awhile. "I need to tell you something else." Lexa said. "You can tell me everything." Clarke said. "Remember Finns comment about me and being Lincoln's brother?" She asked and Clarke nodded. "What he meant is.. I'm different. I was born different. I have a penis.." She said with closed eyes. When Clarke didn't respond she opened her eyes and looked at her. Clarke was staring at her with open mouth. "It's okay when you think I'm a freak and you never want to see me again." She said. "No! No, I'm sorry. I just didn't knew what to say. But it's Okay! You're not a freak Lex! I won't treat you different just because you have a penis." Clarke said. Lexa smiled at her and she opened her mouth to say something but Clarke got a phone call. 

"Hey Rae can we talk later?"  
"Clarke turn the tv on like right now!"  
"What's wrong Rae?"  
"Just turn it on. To the news."

They turned it on and the first thing they saw was Finns face with the title 'Finn Collins dead body found in the Forrest. Murdere still out there.'

"Oh my god.." Clarke was shocked. She looked at Lexa and she was staring at the tv with wide eyes.  
Finn is dead? How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is dead? Who could have killed him? Tell me your opinion  
>  And finally Lexa told her big secret


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Please don't hate me!

"Lex?" Clarke said but she didn't got any respond. "Lex look at me. Please don't say you killed him." Clarke said. "I didn't killed him! I swear Clarke you have to believe me." Lexa said and Clarke saw in her eyes that she is telling the truth. "I believe you." Lexa hugged her and whispered. "Thank you Clarke."   
Clarke startled when someone knocked at the door. Lexa opened it and Lincoln came in with Octavia and Raven.  
"He is really dead!" Octavia said. "I'm glad that he is." Raven said. Clarke looked at her. "What? How can you say that Raven?" "It's the truth. He was just so annoying and not really a good human being. So yeah I'm glad that he is gone." Clarke was shocked. "Raven is right." Lincoln said. "Are you serious right now? Someone died! How can you guys be happy about it?" Octavia said angry. "Guys! It doesn't matter now! He is dead!" Clarke said. "Lets just forget it okay?" Octavia said. "Lets go to his house so Clarke can get her stuff and then we won't talk about it again." Raven said. "Why do you say it like we killed him?" Clarke asked confused. "You know how I mean it!" "Okay then let's go now but can you guys give me a minute with Lexa?" Clarke asked. Her friends nodded and left with Lincoln.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked. "Yes." Clarke waited, she tried to collect her thoughts. "What did you do yesterday?" She asked finally. Lexa closed her eyes and didn't knew how to start. "Please tell me Lexa." "I will lose you." Lexa said. "I know this sounds crazy cause I don't really know you that long but I really like You, Clarke." Lexa said. "And I like you. That's why you need to tell me what happened." Clarke said calmly and held Lexas hand. "I slept with a girl last night. I don't know who it was and what exactly happened." Lexa said finally. "Oh." Clarke said and let her hand go. "I'm sorry Clarke." Lexa said. "Why? It's okay we are just friends. You can do whatever you want." Clarke said coldly. "Clarke please.." but Clarke interrupted. "I need to go now. See you later." Clarke said and left. 

In the car she was silent. "Hey Clarke is everything okay?" Raven asked. "Yes." She said. "Are you sure?" Octavia asked. "I said yes!" She said angry. "I'm sorry. Lexa slept with a girl last night and I don't know why it bother me so much." Clarke said. "It's because you like her and you're jealous." Raven said. "I am not jealous! Forget it lets talk about something else." She said.  
She took all her stuff from Finns apartment and left.   
"It was so weird to be in there." Clarke said. "Yes! I hope you got everything cause i won't go there again." Raven said. "Can we go drink something?" Clarke asked. "Sure. Let's go."   
They drove to grounders bar. Clarke went to the bar and ordered some shots.   
"Hot girl and too many shots? I like that." Said a girl behind Clarke. She turned around and saw a blonde girl with a cute smile. "I'm Niylah." She said and smirked. She miss Lexas smirk but no forget her! She thought.  
"Hey Niylah, I'm Clarke." She said and smiled. Her phone vibrate and it was a message from Lexa.

Lexa (20:30pm):  
Clarke..please Lets talk..

She ignored it.  
"Wanna dance?" Clarke asked. She smiled and went to the dance floor. They drank and danced until they left the bar together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Clarke don't do it!  
> Would you forgive Lexa?   
> And what do you think, who killed Finn?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a really short chapter but I didn't wanted to make you wait

The next day Clarke woke up with with headache. "I will never drink again." She said to herself. She looked at the bedside table. There was a glas of water with aspirin. Where am I? She asked herself. She looked around and realized it's not her room. "Oh no" She said. She looked down at herself and was relieved that she still has her clothes on. She stood up and looked around. "Don't worry nothing happened." Clarke startled and turned around. "Where am I? What happened?" Clarke asked. "You remember nothing?" She asked. Clarke shook her head. "We met at the bar. I'm Niylah btw. We drank a lot and danced. I asked you if you want to come to my place and you said yes. When we arrived I kissed you and you started to cry and asked me why everyone you like wants someone else." Niylah explained. "I'm so sorry! Gosh I remember nothing." "It's okay. And don't worry I slept on the couch." Niylah said. Clarke blushed and looked away.   
"Come on I made breakfast and after I will drive you home okay?" "Thank you but no you don't have to! I will go now." Clarke said and at that moment her stomach growled. She blushed. "I think your stomach wants something else." Niylah said and laughed.  
They ate together and then she drove Clarke to the address. "Thank you Niylah, for everything."  Clarke said and smiled. "No problem, you have my number if you need anything." Clarke smiled and then Niylah drove home. 

Clarke breathed and knocked at the door. Lexa opened it and her gaze was cold. "What do you want?" Lexa said angry. "I'm sorry that I left and ignored your calls." Clarke said. "I forgive you." Lexa said and wanted to close the door but Clarke held it. "Lexa what is your problem?" Clarke said angry. "I called Octavia and she told me where you were so I drove over to talk and... I hope you had a great night." Lexa said. Clarke realized that she saw Niylah. "Lex no nothing happened!" Clarke said. "Just leave Clarke." "You don't have any reason to be mad! You slept with someone else not me!" Clarke yelled. "And I apologized!" "I don't care!" The next thing happened so fast that it took a moment for Clarke to realize. Lexa was kissing her. She wanted to pull away but Clarke kissed her finally back. "What took you so long?" Clarke whispered. Lexa smiled and kissed her again. "Do you want to come in?" Lexa asked. Clarke nodded and she went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Clexa kiss!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit smuuuut

Clarke and Lexa were cuddling on the couch and they were just happy. "Can't believe my friends were right." Clarke said and laughed. "What do you mean?" Lexa asked. "Lincoln said that you couldn't stop talking about me and I didn't believed it until that night you thought I was sleeping and you sayed it yourself. But even after I still wasn't so sure until you kissed me." Clarke said with a giggle. "Wait a second, Lincoln told you that?" "Well, technically he told it Octavia and she told me." "Okay he is so dead." Lexa said with a blush. Clarke laughed and leaned closer. "It's not bad. I really like you too." She whispered. Lexa raised her eyebrows "yeah? How much?" Lexa said and smirked. "Let me show you." And then she kissed Lexa. How is it possible that someone has such soft lips? Clarke thought. Clarke touched her face and deepend the kiss. As soon Lexas tongue touches Clarkes, she started to moan and ended the kiss. "I'm sorry we need to stop. I can't control myself so long." Clarke said and smiled. "It's okay." She said and gave her one last kiss. Clarke smiled and cuddled her again.   
"Omg. I won the bet!" Both Clarke and Lexa startled and turned around. Octavia was standing there with Lincoln. "Gosh O don't scare me again!" Clarke yelled. "Lincoln, give me 20 bucks." "Wtf Linc? You thought she don't like me?" Lexa asked with a smirk. "No, I just thought it would take longer. But I know it's hard for the girls out there. Our Woods gene is irresistible." Lincoln said and smiled. "Oh please." Octavia joked. Clarke got closer to Lexa and whispered in her ear. "He is right." Lexas eyes widen. "Let's go in my room." Lexa said and hold Clarkes hand. In her room she pushed Clarke against the door and kissed her again. Clarke put her hand on Lexas neck and deepend the kiss. When they tongue touched and Lexas hand went under Clarkes shirt she moaned loud. Suddenly Lexas pants got too tight and she kissed Clarkes neck. "Fuck... Lex, we need to stop." Clarke breathed. Lexa pushed herself harder against Clarke and her hands start to wander. Clarke moaned again and kissed Lexa harder. She could feel Lexas bulge on her leg and it makes her crazy. "Fuck Clarke.. I need you." Lexa moaned. This goes too fast so Clarke pushed her gently away. "Lex.. wait." Clarke said breathless. "What's wrong?" Lexa said and kissed her neck again. "I can't do it now. I want to take it slow." Clarke said. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." Lexa said and looked Clarke deep in the eyes. Clarke smiled and kissed her again. "I ehm need to go to the bathroom. Fix my problem." Lexa said with a blush. Clarke bit her lip and kissed Lexa passionately. "You need to stop or I can't control myself anymore." Lexa said. Clarke nodded and Lexa went to the bathroom.   
"Fuck this was hot" Clarke thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. Tell me if you want to read more smut


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not a chapter

Hey guys i just Wanted to ask you if you're still interested in the story or not. Tell me in the comments what you want


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack. Sorry My internet didn't worked 

Days went by and Clarke were so happy with Lexa. "What are you thinking about?" Lexa asked Clarke. "Just how happy I am." Lexa smiled and kissed her. "I am happy too. Let's go out." She said and stood up. Clarke took her jacket when someone knocked at the door. Lexa opened it and 2 Police officers were outside. "Can I help you?" Lexa asked confused. "Are you Lexa Woods?" One of the cops asked. "Yes... why?" She asked. The police officer went to Lexa with handcuffs and said, "Lexa Woods you are arrested for killing Finn Collins. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." They took Lexa and Clarke ran to them. "She didn't killed him. Let her go." Clarke said. "Ma'am, please leave us." "Hey Clarke don't worry everything is okay! Call Anja and tell her everything okay? She will be my lawyer." Lexa said. They left and Clarke took her phone and called Anja. 

Lexa was in an empty room waiting for Anja. After a couple of hours Anja came in. Lexa stood up and hugged her. "Anja! They think I killed Finn. Please help me! You know I didn't do it." She said with tears in her eyes. Anja just nodded but didn't said much. "An? What's wrong? Is something with Clarke?" She said scared. "Lex, you're not the only one who were accused to be the murder of Finn Collins. Octavia and Raven too." Anja said. "Why? We didn't do anything." She said angry. "They found stuff by his body with your fingerprints." Anja said. The door opened and Clarke came in. "Lex! Oh my god!" She hugged Lexa. "Clarke I didn't killed him." Lexa said and held Clarke closer. "I believe you! We will find enough proofs!" She said calmly.

Apparently there were two people who saw them that night.   
Later that day Clarke was with Jasper, Bellamy, Anja and Lincoln.   
"My sister would never kill someone! And I can proof it!" Bellamy said angry. "Same with Lexa!" Anja said and looked at Bellamy. "How do you know that? She wasn't here with us when it happened. She was the only one who left." He said. Anja stood up and walked to him. "Are you accusing Lexa to be a murder?" "Guys! Stop it!" Lincoln said and looked at Bellamy. "Bell, stop it! Lexa would never do that!" Clarke said. Bellamy just left and didn't said anything. "I'm sorry about him." Clarke said. "It's okay. We are all stressed." Lincoln said.   
The whole night they were sitting together and tried to find a solution. How can they proof that Lexa, Raven and Octavia are innocent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh what now? Do you think they killed Finn?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes

One week later, Clarke was with the others at the court. When the witness came in, everyone was shooked. The witness was Lindsey Morris, Finns ex girlfriend and Echo, a really close friend from Lincoln.  
After the court, Raven and Octavia were released because they had evidence. Bellamy showed the judge photos from him with raven and Octavia at the party. The timing was perfect because the time Finn got killed, Raven and Octavia were at the party. They had photos from Lexa too but at the time Finn died Lexa was gone. 

Anja went to Lexa after. "Lex, this doesn't look good for you!" "Why is Echo here? Why is she telling everyone I'm the murder?" She yelled. "I really don't know. Lincoln is with her now." Anja said calmly. "An? I think I was with Lindsey at the party." Lexa said after awhile. "Are you sure? This could help a lot!" Anja said. "I'm not sure. I was at the bar and I was talking with a girl." Lexa explained. "What bar? I'm pretty sure they have record everything." Anja said. "I can't remember." Lexa said with a sigh.

Later Anja explained everything to Clarke and the rest of the group.  
"She was with Lindsey??" Clarke said angry. "Clarke! We don't have time for jealousy." Octavia said. "Hey Linc, what did echo said?" Anja asked. "She said, she saw Lexa and how she killed Finn. And that she won't protect a murder." "Murder??? Lexa didn't killed him!" Clarke yelled. She went to Lexas room and cried. She took her pillow, it smell so much like her, she thought.  
She got an message

Niylah  (14:40):  
Hey Clarke do you have time?

Clarke (14:42):  
Why? 

Niylah  (14:43):  
I thought we could hang out today :)

Clarke knew it's wrong.

Clarke (14:45):  
I'm sorry but I don't think it's a good idea. I'm seeing someone 

Niylah (14:47):  
I didn't asked for a date ;) we could still meet and have a drink. You can tell me everything about your crush :p

She wasn't so sure and she talked with raven and Octavia about it. Both said she should go and distract herself as long she don't do something wrong.

Clarke (14:55):  
Okay. Where do you want to meet?

Niylah sends her the address and Clarke drove over.

Finally there Niylah hugged Clarke and then they drank coffee together.  
"So Clarke, tell me everything about her" she said with a smirk. Clarke started to smile. "Her name is Lexa. I met her at my Galerie and I think it could be something serious." Clarke said with a blush. "Do you have a picture?" Niylah asked with a smile. Clarke showed her one and Niylahs face expression changed. "This is Lexa?" She asked still looking at the photo. "Yes, why?" "I met her at a bar for a couple of weeks. She tried to hit on me." She explained. "Omg." She said and couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry did I ruin something?" Niylah asked. "No! You could help me!" Clarke said and took her phone.

Clarke (16:30):  
Anja we need to meet right now! Here is someone who could help Lexa!

Anja (16:33):  
Come to Lincoln.

"Niylah, you need to come with me." Clarke said. "Where?" She asked confused. "I explain it when we get there. Come on." Clarke paid their drinks and drove to Lincoln with Niylah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God for Niylah! Do you think she can help Lexa?  
> And what do you think about the fact that Clarke hang out with niylah?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter 
> 
> Have fun and if you want something special in the story tell me in the comments. If you want your name in the story tell me and I will write it in the next chapter :)

At Lincoln's she explained everything Niylah.  
"Okay, wow. And how can I help?" She asked. "You can tell the judge, that you saw her there." Clarke said. "Clarke, it's not so easy. She don't have any proofs that Lexa was actually there." Anja said. "I know the owner of the bar. Maybe he show us the security cameras." Niylah said.  
She called him and he said they can come tomorrow morning.  
The next morning they was at the bar. The owner was big men with a long beard.  
"Hey, I'm Niko." He said and smiled. Everyone introduced themself and they went to the back room. "What time was she here?" He asked. "Wait I think I have the time." Clarke said. She took her phone and went through her messages. She left at 12am and when I called her it was 4am and there was still loud music in the background." Clarke said. They looked at all the videos and saw Lexa, the time was 01am. First she was talking with Niylah and then she was dancing and talking with Lindsey. They left with her at almost 5am. "Did it help you guys?" He asked. "Anja? When was Finn killed?" Clarke asked. Anja was smiling at her "3am." She said. Clarke smiled and hugged Anja. "Thank you Niko." Clarke said and then looked at Niylah. Clarke smiled at her and hugged her. "Thank you so much!" Clarke said. Niylah smiled at her. "I'm glad I could help and make you smile like that." Niylah said with a smirk.

On the way home Clarke realized that Anja was looking at her. "What is?" She asked. "What's going on between you and Niylah." Anja asked. "What? Nothing!" Clarke said. "She was flirting with you." "An, let it go." Lincoln said. "No. She is dating your sister, my cousin. I will always take care of her." Anja said and looked at Clarke. "Listen, Niylah and I met just once and nothing happened. I care for Lexa and I will always choose her. It's not my fault when someone is flirting with me." Clarke said angry. Anja just nodded and didn't said anything else.

At the court they showed the video and Lexa was ready to leave. "Lex!" Clarke said happy and hugged her. "Gosh Clarke I missed you." Lexa said and kissed her. They still need to find the murder but Lexa and the rest of the group didn't have anything to do with it.

Weeks went by and everything was perfect. Lexa and Clarke were at the mall shopping. "Hey babe, let's go to Starbucks?" Lexa asked. "I would never say no to Starbucks." Clarke said with a smile. They waited at the line and Clarke waa keep looking around. "What's wrong?" Lexa asked and held her hand. "I don't know. I have a feeling someone is watching us." She said and looked behind them. Lexa smiled and kissed her cheek. "Babe you're beautiful everyone out there would look at you." Clarke blushed and kissed Lexa.  
   
Finally home Clarke was talking with Octavia and Raven and they wanted to see all the new thing Clarke bought. "Lex? The bags are still in the car. Can you get them for me?" Clarke asked sweetly. "Sure." Lexa said and smiled at her.  
By her car, Lexa got a weird feeling. She turned around cause she heard steps but no one was there and it was really dark outside.  
Then someone put something on Lexas mouth. She tried to escape but it didn't worked. She lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whyyyyy. We got Lexa back just to lose her? 
> 
> Who do you think took her?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! The story will be over soon :(

"Why is Lexa taking so long." Clarke asked still waiting for Lexa to return with the shopping bags. She stood up and walked to the door. "I think I'm gonna go and check on her." She said.  "Wait I will come with you. I need something from my car." Lincoln said. Outside Lexas car was still there but all the bags where on the ground. "Lexa?" Clarke called and started to get scared. "Clarke wait here." Lincoln said he looked everywhere but Lexa wasn't there. They called the police. "If they hurt her, I will kill them." Anja said angry. Clarke was sitting at the ground and she just cried. "It's my fault. Why did I send her to bring the bags." She said while crying. "No, it's not your fault Clarke." Raven said and hugged her. When the police arrived, they told them thay Lexa just disappeared and they said, if they get some news they will call. 

 

Lexa:

Lexa opened her eyes and she became headache. Was it just a dream? No, it can't be. She tried to free herself but she heard foot steps behind her.  
"Hello Lexa." Someone said. She looked at him and she couldn't believe it. "Finn? How is that possible? I thought you are dead?" She said still shooked. "It was all a plan of mine. I wanted you gone for good but it didn't worked so well." He said and laughed. "And then? You would just come back from the dead and live your life as nothing happened?" She asked confused. He smirked at her. "Of course not. New life. New name. Everything would be new but just one thing would stay the same." "And what would that be?" "Clarke. I would take her with me." He said and smirked. "Don't touch her!" Lexa growled. He just laughed and gave a sign to someone to come.  
"Echo? What are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm helping him. All I wanted was Lincoln. He supposed to be my boyfriend but then this stupid bitch Octavia came and ruined everything. You did the same." She said and smiled at her. "So you wanted me and Octavia gone just so you could be with Lincoln and Finn with Clarke?" She smirked and nodded. "What about Raven?" "I just don't like her at all." Finn said and laughed. "You are sick!" Lexa said angry. "Don't worry freak. When I'm done with Clarke, she will just scream my name." Finn said with a wink. Lexa got angry and spit on his face. "If you're a real men then untie me and we handle it my way." Lexa shouted. Echo hit her on the face hard, Lexas nose started to bleed. "I won't let you touch Clarke." Lexa said angry. Finn just laughed and looked at Echo. "If I don't call in three hours, kill her." He said and left. "Finn! Wait! Don't touch Clarke! I will kill you!" Lexa yelled and tried to free herself.

 

Clarke:

"Guys we have a problem." Anja said. "What's wrong? Something with Lexa?" Clarke asked. "The police officer just called and she said that Finns body disappeared." "What? Who stole dead body's?" Raven asked. "Echo. They found her fingerprints everywhere. They try to find her cause they think thay Lexa is with her." Anja said. "But why should she take Lexa?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know but first she wanted Lexa gone but she had a alibi and now suddenly she disappeared? I think Echo has something to do with it." Anja explained. "Wait, Echo and Finn knew each other before and Finn once told me he wants to buy a warehouse and he wanted to surprise me with it." Clarke said. "What is the address?" Anja said. She told her and then she stood up and left. "Clarke wait!" They ran after her but Clarke ran to her car and drove. "Raven call the police and give them the address I will follow Clarke.  
Clarke couldn't wait for the police. She knows where Lexa is and she have to save her. She ignored the calls from her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is alive? That's not good!  
> Go Clarke go!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters one day :)

Clarke went to the warehouse and she couldn't hear anything. She opened a door and she couldn't believe it. Lexa was tied up and her eyes were closed. She wanted to ran to her but then she heard someone behind her. "Well well well. If that's not our beauty Clarke." She turned around and saw Echo. "Let Lexa go!" Clarke said. "I have an better idea." Echo said and took Clarke to Lexa. "Hey Lexa! Wake up! Look who wanted to visit you!" Echo said with a smirk. She opened her eyes and looked directly at the blue eyed girl that she loves so much. "Clarke?" "Lex! I'm so glad that you are still alive." Clarke said with tears in her eyes. "What's going on here?" Someone yelled. Clarke was shooked. Finn?  
"Hey babe. Nice that you visit me. I just wanted to pick you up." He said and kissed her cheek. "Don't touch her!!" Lexa yelled. "Finn? You are alive?" "Don't worry babe nothing will happen to you I promise. We will leave together." He said and smiled at her. "I rather die then go anywhere with you." Clarke said angry. He got mad and walked to Lexa. "Are you sure Clarke? If you stay I will kill her." Finn said angry. "Clarke don't go with him. Just close your eyes okay?" Clarke started to cry. "I cant." She said. "Clarke... I love you." Lexa said and cried. "I love you too..thats Why I have to do this." She said and then looked at Finn. "I will come with you but let Lexa go." She said. Finn just laughed. "You will not take Clarke with you! Don't you dare to touch her with your nasty fingers." Lexa growled. Finn smirked and held Clarke. He pushed her against the wall next to Lexa and got too close to her. "Echo! Turn Lexa around. She have to see this." He said with a smirk. Echo held Lexas head so she couldn't turn around. Finn started to grind on Clarkes leg. "Finn don't touch me." Clarke said and tried to push him away but he was stronger. "Do you like this Clarke? I will fuck her in front of you." He said and winked at Lexa. Lexa tried to free herself but she couldn't do it. "I will kill you Finn! Let her Go!!" She yelled. Finn just smirked and gave Clarke a kick so she fell down on her knees. "Open your mouth." Finn said and opened his belt. Clarke pushed him hard so he fell down and she ran away. "Clarke I will get you!" He yelled and ran after her.   
Suddenly there were sounds of gun shots. "No! Clarke!" Lexa yelled but she didn't heard her. Echo ran away with the rest of the group. Every single one of them got shot beside Echo. "Lex! Thank God you're okay!" Anja said and untied her. Behind her was a police officer. "What happened?" He asked but Lexa didn't respond she just ran where Clarke left. "Lex! Wait!" Anja ran after her. "Finn is alive. Clarke was here but she ran away and Finn followed her. I don't know where she is." Lexa said and cried. "Finn Collins?" The police officer just called everyone else and told them to look out and if anyone finds him they should call. Lexa ran outside and saw Clarkes car. She got in with Anja and she start to drive away. "Anja, I don't know where to look. I don't know what car he have and where he is." Lexa said. Before she could answer Raven called Anja.   
"Yeah?"  
"Anja! Finn is not dead! We called the police and Lincoln, Octavia and I wanted to follow you but then we saw him with Clarke in a car and now we are after them."  
"Rae, tell me where you are and call the police!"

She told them the address and Lexa drove as fast as possible.  
15 minutes later they we're close. "I see Lincoln's car." Anja said. When Raven saw Lexa and Anja she pointed at a black VW. Lexa drove faster and there he was. Lexa looked at Clarke and she looked so scared. Suddenly the sounds of police car came. Finn started to drove faster and faster and somehow he lost control and everything happened in slow motion. How Finn thrown from the car and but not clarke. Lexa stopped the car and wanted to ran to her. "Clarke!!!" She yelled but Anja hold her. The ambulance took Clarke and Finn and they drove away.  
Lexa couldn't believe it. She can't be dead. No Clarke is not dead. She will be here soon and laugh at me and make stupid jokes. I will see her beautiful eyes again. Her smile. She is not dead. No. She can't be dead. Clarke can't be dead. How is she supposed to live her life without her now?  
"Claaaaaaarke!!!!!" She yelled and cried. Before she could do anything else she heard a shot and then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooooo Clarke can't be dead!   
> Is Finn dead now?  
> Oh oh who got shot??


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!

"Clarke.. Clarke stop it." Lexa said and opened her eyes. "Stop with what?" Asked Clarke and smirked. "I'm trying to sleep." Lexa said sleepy. She closed her eyes again when she felt something soft against her cheek. She opened her eyes again and saw Clarke really close and with her hair in the hand. Lexa laughed and pushed Clarke down. "I got you!" Lexa said and laughed. She started to tickle Clarke. "No, Lex please stop." Clarke laughed and escaped Lexa. "You will never get me." She yelled and ran downstairs. Lexa followed and she held Clarke from behind before she could ran to the kitchen. "I got you." Lexa whispered and kissed her neck. Clarke smiled and leaned back against her. "I love you." She said. Lexa smiled and kissed her neck again. "I love you too." Clarke turned around and kissed Lexa passionately. Lexa bit her lip and Clarke moaned.   
"Lexa!"  
Lexa stopped the kiss and looked confused. "Did you heard this?" She asked Clarke. "Lexa!" She heard it again.  She let Clarke go and looked around. "Clarke? Who is calling me?" But she didn't got a respond. She turned around and Clarke just stood there like frozen. "Clarke?" She said. "Lexa! You have to wake up!" Clarke said. Lexa looked confused. "What?  What do you mean?" "Lexa! Please wake up!" Clarke said again. Before Lexa could respond she heard another voice.   
"Lexa!!!!!" Then everything got dark. 

 

PIEP.....PIEP.....PIEP.....

She opened her eyes and closed it right after cause it was to bright. "Lex?" She heard someone say. "Clarke?" Lexa whispered. "No, it's me, Anja." She opened her eyes again and first everything was blurry then she saw Lincoln and Anja. She tried to stood up but Anja held her. "Calm down. You need to be careful." Anja said. "Where is Clarke? I need to see her." Lexa said and started to cough. "Here drink water." Lincoln said. "Where is she Anja? What happened?" She asked again. "Clarke had a surgery. She was lucky." Anja explained. "No body knew but Echo followed us and she shot but thank God she just hit your leg. The police arrested her. And Finn died in the car accident. This time for sure." Lincoln said. "How long am I here?" Lexa asked. "One week." Lincoln said. Lexa nodded and tried to stood up again. "I need to see Clarke." "Octavia and Raven are with her you can walk Lexa. Let me call a doctor so she can makes some test." Anja said and left the room.   
Then Lincoln got a wheelchair for Lexa and they took her to Clarke. "Hey I'm glad you're still alive." Raven said and smiled at her. Lexa smiled and looked at Clarke. She was still asleep. "When will she wake up?" She asked. "We dont know. We need to be patience." Octavia said. Everyone left the room so she could be alone with Clarke. Lexa kissed her hand and then held it. "I'm here grumpy cat." Lexa said and tried to smile. She played with her hair and cried. "I'm gonna stay with you until you open your beautiful blue eyes." She whispered.   
Weeks went by and Clarke still didn't woke up. Lexa didn't left her side. She talked with Clarke like she was awake. She told her how her day was and what her friends did. She knew Clarke will wake up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke please wake up :(
> 
> What do you think will happen?


End file.
